Trouble of the Green Fairy
by SweetTears69
Summary: Bickslow confesses his love to Freed which leads to things happening. Freed starts to think that he can build a something with Bickslow and get over Laxus. Things don't go quite as planned. Laxus appears in the picture wanting Freed to himself. To make matters worse, Freed starts hanging out with Gajeel and the two starts having feeling for each other. Who will win Freed's heart?
1. Change

I sat at the table with Levy discussing books we have read. Bickslow has been talking to Lisanna and messing around with Lucy while Evergreen has been around Elfman more, though they get into arguments since they both denies that they actually like or possibly even love each other and Laxus... Since Laxus is allowed back in the guild, he is seen hanging around Mira lately... She is so beautiful and sweet and amazing and confident in herself and everything that I'm not...

"Are you okay Freed?" I heard Levy ask as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "You seem really out of it lately."

"Ye-yeah..." I managed to get out. "I'm fine, what were you talking about?"

"I asked you your thoughts on Shounen Ai."

"Shounen Ai? What is the book about, I never heard of it."

She blushed and looked down at the table. "We-Well," she started. "It isn't _actually _a book. It is a _type _of book. It is also known as Yaoi or Boy Love."

"Wha-What?!" I could feel my face burn up instantly. "Wh-Why would I-I read that?!"

"Well I just thought that maybe you are, you know." she looked at me innocently. "I mean if you aren't, then that is fine! I didn't mean to insult you! Me and Lu-chan have been wondering about it and all so... sorry if I offended you..." she apologized lowly

"Well..." I had to think about it. Am I homosexual? I never really thought about it... I mean when I was younger I made out with a boy and I liked it a lot, but I made out with girls before. As I recall it now, I never really enjoyed it or had my entire heart in it with those girls like I did with that one boy. Even now, I know I am in love with Laxus, but even before him I liked other boys but not so much with girls. Actually I would get jealous of those girls around the boy I liked at that time making people think I liked the girl instead somehow. "Now that I think about it, I suppose I am homosexual." I admitted to her. "I never really gave it much thoughts before."

"Really?" she asked as if it was a joke. "You never thought about who you were before?"

"Honestly no. My parents raised me that men are to only love women, so whenever things with males like that came up I simply brushed it off as a phrase. I had been with many women before, don't get me wrong, but now that I actually thought about it I never found pleasure in being with them in that way. Makes since why I have no desire to have sex with a lady before." After the explanation, I took a sip of my drink.

"So do you like Laxus?"

I spat out my drink all over the table before coughing. Everyone looked over at us to see what was going on for a moment before going back to their original activities.

"What are you talking about?" I managed to get out between coughs. "He is my comrade."

"So," she leaned closer. "You hardly ever show emotions unless it comes to Laxus and whenever you are around Laxus."

"That's not true. I enjoy myself around Evergreen and Bickslow."

She sighed leaning back over. "Yeah, lately you have been but even when you first joined the guild you mainly ever showed your emotions around Laxus. I remember you used to blush a lot whenever he praised you for you work." she pointed out.

I became madly in love with him when I was younger. He was the first and the only person to break through my shell I made around people. But when we got older, he became more enraged with how people only thought of him as the master's grandson saying that he would only gain the guild because of that reason. He thought that if he became powerful with his magic then people would stop thinking that way about him, but soon all he thought about was becoming stronger and better... losing the sight of light which eventually caused his banishment from Fairy Tail. My love grew into fear, but a part of me just couldn't seem to give up on him. When he came to Tenrou Island, I seen his growth and fell for him all over again.

I sighed rubbing my temples. This is too much thinking and accepting things in one day. "As you said, I was like that when I was younger but now we both are adults and better comrades. Even if I did, it would just cause trouble in our group."

"So if he announced that he went out with Mira right now, you would be okay with it?"

"I did so when I was younger, I can do so again. I loved someone else too here in this guild, but when you love someone, you rather see them happy then-" I stopped myself. Did I just say that out loud! I mean, yes I said I was most likely a homosexual out loud, but saying that is completely different! "Not that I feel that way or anything, I am just saying!" I could hear myself getting flustered and feel my cheeks burning again. "Love can be loving someone as a friend, not a romantic love. Like I love you Levy, but not in a romantic way. Hahahahaha..."

By the look she gave me, I could tell she wasn't buying it. I doubt even Natsu would buy that... She sighed. "I don't get why you are so flustered about it. You are always around him and mainly about him around other people, it wouldn't surprise me if other people figured it out."

"Like I have, I have been with many ladies before. I highly doubt anyone will assume that about me Levy." But truthfully, I worried about what she said. What _if _other people found out by my careless actions? "Well I should get going." I made up as I stood. "I have to get home."

"You really don't have anything to do, do you?" Levy asked looking at me suspiciously.

"I have to go to the, uh... the bookstore! There is a book I meant getting to get." I continued, walking backwards to the few steps. "I will talk to you lately okay."

I took a step back and ended up stumbling over something. I seen that I was about to fall down the few steps. I tried grabbing for something, but couldn't grab anything. I just prepared myself to hit the ground when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. This scent...

"You know," the unmistakable voice said. "You should really watch where you are going. You may not be so lucky next time."

I looked up to see Laxus looking down at me. His face was so close and arm were comfortable tight around me, I could feel my heart pounding. I simply hoped he couldn't though.

"Th-Thank you Laxus." I managed to get out before getting balance on my two feet as he let go. "I'll be more careful next time." I rushed out of the hall.

I could feel all the members looking at us and the last thing I want to do is cause him trouble. I rather them talk about me then cause trouble for Laxus.

* * *

><p>I actually did end up going to the bookstore and getting... Shounen Ai...<p>

"You are crazy for even getting those book!" I shouted to myself as I took off my coat.

No matter how much I tried to convince myself to take them back or throw them away, I just couldn't. I was highly interested in them since I never really heard of anyone talking about it or anything... plus, I couldn't help but wonder how is it done with two guys. I mean I do dream about it, but it never went pass them moving their hand into my underwear since I would wake up panting, sweaty and in pain which I would suffer through since I wanted to prove to myself that I was stronger than doing such self-pleasures.

After arguing with myself, I finally grabbed a book and sat on my bed. I decided to keep these books in my room and only read them in my room since Bickslow has a habit of walking into my house whenever he pleases to do so...

I started reading the book to find out that I was reading it wrong. I sighed, still not sure that I should be reading this, and started reading it correctly. At first it was cute I suppose, but then the story got intense. I started to get hot so I unbuttoned some of my shirt and continued reading. The more I read, the more painfully tight my pants became. By the time I finished the first section of it, my heart was racing and I was breathing hard while my lower region became extremely painful. I sat the book to the side and right away I was imagining Laxus and myself.

"_Freed," he whispered in my ear. "Let's have a little fun."_

_My face flushed as I looked into his eyes to see them full of lust and passion. He had me between him and the wall making no way for me to escape even if I wanted to. "A-a little fun?" I asked nervously._

"_I promise I won't hurt you." he whispered before placing his lips softly on my lips. _

_Soon we were in a heated kiss when he slid his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I slightly opened my lips when I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and rubbing across mines. At first we had a battle, but I soon willingly surrendered to him. It was as if his electricity was all over my body leaving a pleasurable tingling feeling. I pulled for him to get closer. We both pulled away for air, that we both desperately needed, and looked into each others eyes. Both completely full of lush and passion. I wanted more of him, all of him. He lifted me up, holding my thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck before we went into our heated kiss again. _

My panting increased and the pain in my pants became utterly unbearable and worst than anytime I woke up in the middle of the night. I couldn't handle it anymore. I unbuttoned my pants and slid them down along with my underwear to my knees. Since I never really did this before, I pressed a finger against the tip.

"Ah!" I moaned loudly.

I did it again but slightly harder resulting in me moaning louder. I wrapped my finger around myself and started moving my hand. The moans just kept flowing out of me as I did so. It felt so amazingly good. I moved my hand faster and moaned louder. I started to feel something moist, but with the moisture added it felt better. I moved a hand up my shirt and pressed against one of my nipples and nearly screamed in the pleasure. I started to rub it, pinch it, slightly pull on it. It all felt so amazing good that I could feel myself cumming soon. Before I could do that, I heard a door slam open and fast hard steps as if someone is running. Before I could react to the sound, my bedroom door slammed open.

"Freed are you okay?! I heard you scre-" Bickslow stopped mid sentence and I assumed stared at me.

Even with all the heat I was feeling, I could feel my face burn hotter. I sat on my knees and removed my hands from their positions and my shirt down over my penis, facing him.

"Bick-Bickslow!" I shouted. "You idiot! Could you NOT have KNOCKED?!" I glared at him.

I couldn't actually see his whole facial expression since his mask was on, but I could see his mouth slightly gaped open. It took him a while before he responded by coughing into his hand.

"I heard you scream when I went to open the door." he scratched the back of his head. "I was worried so I rushed up here. I didn't think you were... uh... you know because you told me you never do that..."

I looked to the side, now with a blush of embarrassment. He was just worried about me... I feel like a complete idiot! We were in an awkward silence.

"So when did you start reading those?" he asked.

When I seen what he was looking at, I could have died. Not only did he walk in on me masturbating, he ALSO seen the Shounen Ai books I brought today.

"It isn't what you are thinking!" I frantically said waving a hand at him while keeping the other pulling down my shirt. "Levy was just asking me if I read them, I didn't know what they were so she told me! Then she asked me if I was homosexual! I never really thought about it and figured out that I was so I got curious about how it is done between two men so I ended up buying them and reading them and-" I stopped as I stared aimlessly before I lowered my head in shame. "...it is what it seems like..."

"Freed..." I heard Bickslow lowly whisper before tilting my head up to his. He had his mask off and was staring at me with eyes full of lust and passion. "I can't take it anymore..." he whispered seductively.

"Bick-Bickslow..." I whispered in shock, placing a hand softly on his chest.

"I have been crazy about you for awhile Freed." he continued in that voice. My heart was pounding hard at every single word he spoke. It was so alluring. "I thought that I had no choice but to give you up since it seems those beautiful eyes of yours were only set on Laxus, so I tried to move on, talk to different people. No matter what though, I couldn't stop these feelings I have for you." he moved some of my hair from in front of my face. "When I opened up that door and seen you like that, I thought I was dreaming. You looked so delicious and beautiful. When you sat here, flustered, I couldn't help myself but think 'Yeah... this is the one I want, no matter what, I love him too much to move on'." I never realized he felt this way about me. I could just stare at his eyes.

To admit, during the time when I feared Laxus, Bickslow was always there for me. After awhile I started to grow feeling for him. During the time of Laxus' banishment, my feeling grew even more for Bickslow and I was in love with him. Yet like Laxus when we were younger, he was talking to Lisanna and I got jealous. Since Lisanna was in Edolas for two years, I started talking to her to see what he seen in her... or so I thought. Evidently, people thought that I liked Lisanna again. I decided to give up on my feelings since I thought Bickslow could never feel that way for me. When Laxus came to that island however, I started fall for him all over again and eventually got over Bickslow no matter how painful it was. I still have feelings for him, but buried deep inside me.

"Bickslow... I..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Just please... forgive..." he whispered before he placed his lips on my lips.

I didn't respond at first. I knew I was in love with Laxus, but I still felt something here with Bickslow. Soon, I started to kiss him back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my face. In minutes the kiss became fierce and passionate. I nervously opened my mouth after he slid his tongue across my bottom lip. When he slid his tongue across my tongue, a pleasurable feeling came over me causing me to pull him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I gave up to him willingly after the battle of our tongues. He tasted so good and I felt myself grow painfully again. At come point we switch positions to where I was sitting on top of his with my knees on both sides of him. After a while of our fierce kiss, he started to kiss down to my neck and slightly bite on it. I moaned, never realizing how pleasurable that could be. After a few more soft bites, he slid my shirt to come off my shoulder and started kisses to my lower neck. Once he found a spot, he took the skin between his teeth and started sucking on it.

"Bickslow!" I breathlessly said, placing my hands on the back of his head.

His hand moved downwards causing me to shudder at his touch. He pressed my tip, causing me to cry out in pleasure, before he wrapped his hand around my penis and started to move his hand. Between his lips and hand, I couldn't control my moans. He slid my shirt off my other shoulder, causing it so just hang from my arms, and started to kisses further down. With his other hand, be placed it on my butt and slightly pushed it upwards, hence I moved up on my knees.

"Bick- Ah!" I moaned loudly as he flicked his tongue against my nipple.

"You sound like an angel." he whispered, and licked again making me cry out loudly.

I could feel myself pre-cumming over his hand. He seemed to like this and started to suck on my nipple. I grabbed onto his hair. I couldn't feel nothing but Bickslow's hand and mouth and pure pleasure. This is simply amazing. Now I understand why people say it is like they are in heaven when doing things like this. He started to pull with his teeth, drawing more out of me. I could feel myself reaching my climax soon.

"Bi-Bickslow, I'm go-going t-to cum!" I managed to get out between moans.

"Then do so." he responded. "I want you to."

He moved his mouth to the other side and sucked on it harder and pulled it more with his teeth while pinching and pulling the previous one. He moved his hand faster and felt like as if he slightly tightened it too. This was just too good and I just kept moaning louder.

"Bickslow!" I moaned loudly as I felt myself cum. He moved his hand and mouth.

It ended up going all over his clothes and my chest. I leaned into him and panted hard.

"I'm... sorry..." I softly spoke. "I... didn't mean... to get it..."

"Freed, it is fine." he softly spoke. He could hear him suck on his fingers. "Plus you taste more delicious then I could ever imagine."

"But still-"

He placed a finger over my lips. "It is fine Freed."

Without thinking, I took his finger into my mouth and sucked on it. I seen him blush deeply and watch me do so. I held onto his hand and slipped another finger into my mouth and sucked on it, sliding my tongue across and between them. I looked up at him. He started panting with a look in his eyes, a look of desire. Before I could suck onto another finger, he took his fingers out of my lips and moved my hand down and kissed me softly. I whimpered wanting to continue, but he wouldn't go further.

"You are probably doing this because of your hormones before I came into this room..." he said, as if broken. "And you only ever loved and still love Laxus..."

I shoved against him to move away from him. He wrapped his arms around me again so I wouldn't fall. "That isn't true!" I shouted. "Bickslow that isn't all true! Yes, I admit I do love Laxus right now, but I did love you before! When I was afraid of him and he was gone, you were there for me and I started to fall for you! I just gave up because I thought that you didn't feel the same!" he looked at me in shock. "When Laxus came to Tenrou Island, I did start falling for him again, but that was because I gave up on my hopes for you! Everyone started to think I liked Lisanna because I was talking to her when I was only doing that because of you!" I could feel tears fall down my face. "What happened right now wasn't just because of my hormones, it was because it felt real! If I really didn't like you at all then I wouldn't have let you continued! I just can't get over Laxus right now because he was my first love, but I loved you and love just doesn't disappear idiot! It hurt so much for me to have to get over you because you were my second love and I couldn't help but feel like it was more possible then it ever could be with Laxus! Yet even though I feel the way I do about Laxus, I still have feelings for you! You idiot!"

I leaned back into him and kept crying and kept calling him an idiot. He just held me close and let me cry into him. After awhile, I feel asleep feeling safe in his arms.

When I woke up, he was nowhere to be seen. I was cleaned and laying in my bed. I looked over to see a note was left behind for me.

_Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up, but I had to go home to my cats and babies. I hope you remember everything you told me and don't hate me. Hope to see you soon. I love you and will fight for your love._

_~Bickslow_

I couldn't help but smile at the note. Maybe I could finally get over Laxus and move on with Bickslow... It doesn't sound bad at all, it sounds pleasant.


	2. Memorable Train Ride

When I finished freshening up, I grabbed my current novel and headed to the Guild Hall. Before I left, I made sure it wasn't a Shounen Ai book. The last thing I need is for more people to know I am reading those.

When I walked into the Guild Hall, everyone seemed to be acting the same as always. Natsu and Gray were going at it again, it would just be a matter of time before others joined in. Evergreen and Elfman were still denying their feelings for each other. Jet and Droy are trying to show off to Levy who is too busy paying attention to Gajeel who was too busy talking to Pantherlily. Laxus was-

When I came across Laxus, a cold shiver went down my spine. He had this aura around him that let people know he was in no mood for nonsense. Even though I am trying to get over him, he is still my comrade. I started walking over to him to see what was going on, only to be grabbed by somebody.

"Hey Freed." I heard Bickslow say. For a moment, I swore Laxus' electricity sparked at his voice. "Glad you could make it!" He started to guide me over to where he was sitting which was in the back of the guild. Quite weird for a man that is really social.

When I looked back over at Laxus, he was talking to Mirajane. I sighed. Guess I wouldn't have been able to help him anyways...

"Don't worry About him." Bickslow said, noticing my worries for Laxus. "He'll be fine like always."

I sighed again and started reading my book. "I suppose you are right. It doesn't feel right though. Why would he get angry when hearing your voice though?"

All of a sudden, Bickslow moved closely to my ear. I could feel his breath hit my ear and go down my neck, sending goosebumps. "Don't think about him." his voice was husky and seductively low. "I'm here, not him. Should I remind you of yesterday?"

Before I could respond, I felt him softly kiss by my ear before taking my earlobe between his teeth and softly pulled away, letting it gaze from his teeth. I shuddered in delight and felt my face warm up along with my pants starting to become tight. I tried to pay attention to my book instead of these feelings. "You-you shouldn't be doing this here." I whispered.

"Come on," he continued to whisper in my ear. "You're telling me you never thought about doing it here in the hall before?"

I went to say no, but I knew it would be a lie. Numerous times I had have dreams of doing it in the Guild Hall in secret. The thrill of almost getting caught intensified the moment I thought. "I... I have..." I silently admitted.

"Then how about we experience it."

He moved a hand to my inner thigh and started rubbing upwards towards my painful arousal. I place my head in my arm on the table, panting and hoping no one would notice me. Now it makes sense why he was in the back today. I got more aroused when I thought about how at any moment we could get caught.

"Don't you look so good right now." Bickslow said.

I went to say something, but ended up trying to silence my moan that slightly slipped out. Thankfully everyone was in the middle of the brawl Natsu and Gray created. Bickslow had moved his hand on top of the painful arousal in my pants and started to rub. I believe he heard the moan because he started moving his hand slightly faster. I bit my lip, trying to keep the moans from becoming too loud.

"Freed," Bickslow said, turning my head to face his. He kissed me softly before saying "Say my name."

My mind was so cloudy from lust and pleasure, I didn't care if anyone heard us and seen us. All I could see was him. It was as if all my worries disappeared and any troubles in my heart were melted by him. We were in our own world, just Bickslow and I.

"Bick... Bickslow..." I softly moaned.

All of a sudden, lightning struck in front of our table causing me to sit up and everyone stop their brawl, some even yelled. When I looked at the lightning, my heart nearly stopped. Laxus was standing there glaring at Bickslow as if he was a threat that Laxus was ready to kill. When he turned his gaze to me, his gray eyes were fuff with anger, hurt, and... betrayal. Why would he look at me like that?

"Hey Laxus." Bickslow said calmly as if everything was normal. "What's-"

"Come Freed, we're going on a job request." Laxus demanded.

"But I'm not qualified to go on a S-Class job yet." I pointed out.

"I found a regular one. Now come on before we miss the train."

He turned around and started walking away, meaning I was to follow. I got up and assured Bickslow I would be fine before following him. Something in his voice was different from all the other times he used to demand me to do things. This time I could hear the pain in his voice.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting across from Laxus on the train heading to Clover Town. We have been silent since we left the guild hall. Now I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Though I have no idea what to say, I couldn't help but love how he looked even in this condition. He was staring out with window with his headphones on, trying to fight his motion sickness. He had a stern look on his face while sweat glistened on his skin. I always admired how he is so willing to take transportation though he could simply use his electricity to go from place to place. It turns out that all Dragon Slayers have motion sickness. I simply believe that Laxus doesn't have it as bad as the others because he is a second generation Dragon Slayer. Still though, it was quite obvious he wasn't feeling well.<p>

I decided to get up and head to the dining cart. I got a rag and a glass of Ginger Ale for Laxus. Before heading back, I soaked the rag in ice cold water. When I sat next to him, it seemed he wasn't even aware of my disappearance.

"Laxus." I said receiving no response. I nudge him a little. He looked over to where I was previously sitting at and took of his headphone about to panic. "Laxus, I'm here." He turned to see me and I could sense he calmed down. "Here." I handed him the drink. "It's called Ginger Ale. It was created during our seven years nap. It is known to help people that have an uneasy stomach."

"Th-thanks..." he softly said, taking the drink.

I chuckled as he started drinking it like if he has been dying of thirst. "You are utterly hopeless." I softly said as I started to wipe his face with the rag.

As I was doing so, I looked at his eyes and realized he has been watching me. I blushed, moving my hand and looking away. "Sorry..."

"No, it's fine. It feels nice."

I looked at him slightly shocked. Usually he seems annoyed and uncomfortable when I am too close to him. Despite those thoughts, I continued to wipe his face. When I came to his chin, I couldn't help but stare at his thin yet full lips. Becoming distracted, I placed my other hand on his face near his lips. I softly rubbed my thump against his lower lip as I sifted in my seat. Forgetting about everything, I started to lean towards them. My eyes drifted shut as I felt his warm breath on my lips. Just a few more seconds I would-

"_Freed."_

I pushed myself away from him. I looked at my hands, realizing what I was about to do. How could I do this? I may not be going out with Bickslow, but I told myself I would move on with him. Even if he wasn't part of the picture, I know that Laxus always thought of me as annoying. Whenever ever I am close to him, he makes it evident. He never told me so, but I knew it. It's clear he only view me as a comrade, not a lover and I was about to kiss him!

"I'm so sorry." I finally got out. "That was highly unthinkable and rude of me to do that when it is clear you only view me as a friend." I could feel myself start to shake as tears threaten to fall. "Excuse me." I got up and walked quickly to the closest available bathroom and closed the door.

Why do I do this to myself? Why does love have to be so difficult and painful? Why can't I just get over someone without so much pain being involved in it?

I just sat in the bathroom and silently cried my heart out, wishing for the pain to end while questions kept running in my mind.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I jumped at the sudden sound. I wiped my face and cleared my throat. "Just I moment." I said before pretending I was using the bathroom, but actually washing my hands. After drying them I opened the door. "Sorry for ta-" I was pushed back into the bathroom with someone closing the door after coming in. I could tell it was Laxus. "Laxus? What are you doing here?" I asked, looking anywhere but at him. The last thing I want is for him to look at my face.

"Are you an idiot?" he bluntly asked.

I looked at him confused by the question. "No I am not. I am one-"

"If so, then why did you push yourself away?" Now I was even more confused. I just looked into those gray eyes that were filled with numerous emotions. When I didn't answer he continued. "Do you know how long I have felt like I could never deserve you? I thought that if I left because of the banishment, those feeling would go away and I would be able to move on. But love just doesn't give up like that."

Did he just say love?!

"When I seen you at Tenrou Island, you looked so much more happier and at peace than you ever did with me. You were stronger too, being at Tenrou for the S-Class trial. Even though you and the others were so glad to see me, I couldn't help but feel that I don't deserve you and never could."

He leaned forward, placing his head on my shoulder and wall. I realized his motion sickness might be getting to him. "Laxus, it's okay. We can continue-"

"No." he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I will tell you now." I stayed silent for him to continue. "We are comrades, on the same team and with me being back in the guild, I didn't want to break that. So I told myself that I would be fine with being your comrade, you're friend. No matter how much I tried to push away those feeling and stay on the side lines, I felt my desire for you grow more. I knew you loved me too, but I thought it would be best. Today when I was sitting at the bar, I couldn't help but feel angry when I heard you say yesterday that you loved someone else."

"Wait, you were listening to Levy's and my conversation?!"

"Yeah..." he chuckled. "To be honest, I always do."

I sighed, so much for privacy. "Continue."

"So today I decided I would tell you how I felt because I accepted that you loved me even after all I did to you. When I smelt your scent enter the guild, I turned around to see it was actually Bickslow instead. So many feeling hit me hard as I just stared at him from the distance. Actually, he came a little before you came in. I lost control of my emotions that my lightning nearly hit him."

I was shocked. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because he smelt like you and that could only mean you had sex with him." He held me tighter. "I was so angry at myself and felt hurt and betrayed that you would be with someone else even though the day before you said you loved me... I thought right then that I thought I lost all hope. But when I heard you in the back panting and moaning, my anger boiled more. When you moaned his name..."

I felt my face burn. I softly pushed him away so he was leaning on the bathroom door, sweating from his motion sickness. Due to being in a train's bathroom, he was still really close. "Let me clarify thing." I said after clearing my throat. "First of all, use proper grammar. Don't say I 'loved' you because I honestly still do love you. It just I thought I was a nuisance to you and told myself I would move on. Second, I did not have sex- well..." I had to think about that. "It wasn't technically sex, it's a long story."

"I want to know."

I looked at him. "You can't be serious." But he just stared at me, waiting. I sighed and bit my lip debating on how to tell him. I decided to just be honest.

"If you truly were listening to Levy's and my conversation, you would have heard how I admitted that it was most likely that I am gay. Due to my curiosity, I decided to..." I took a deep breathe. "I decided to go buy some Shounen Ai, also known as Boy Love. When I got home I started reading it in my room since Bickslow has a habit of coming into my house whenever he feels like it and the last thing I wanted was him to see what I was reading. After reading the first chapter, that was highly more intense and descriptive than I imagine, I got extremely aroused. Even though I told myself I would never do such, I couldn't handle the pain and feeling so I started... _fondling _with myself after... after I day dreamed about us..." I whispered the last part hoping that he couldn't hear.

"Is that so?" I looked at him to see his arm crossed and a look of slight shock but mostly amusement on his face.

I felt my ears burn up. "Yes! Do you think I would make that up?!"

He chuckled before becoming serious again. "What does this have to do with Bickslow?"

I looked to the side and scratched the back of my head. "While I was in the middle of.. _fondling_, I guess I screamed in pleasure while Bickslow was on his way over and thought I was hurt since I told him I didn't do that..." I tried to move as far away as I could, which wasn't far. "He burst into my room and seen my like that... Then he told me how he felt about me and then... used his hand..." I could feel Laxus anger. "But that is as far as we went because he thought I only love you and... the other person in the guild was Bickslow and I thought I was annoying to you since you know how I feel and everything so... so I decided I was going to move on with Bickslow so... so I can get over you..." I felt my tears falling down my face. "And now I am so confused."

I felt him lift my face towards his. Though he looked angry, it seemed like it was more of a self-hatred than anything. "Freed, I will fight for you."

He placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. The kiss became more heated and passionate by the seconds. He slipped his tongue in my mouth, which I willingly surrendered to. It was truly better than dreaming or imagining it. He tasted so good, it is addicting. As he pulled me closer, I could feel his own arousal against mine, which caused me to moan into the kiss. The moan alone seemed to drive him crazy because I felt little sparks on my tongue.

Sadly, we had to pull away for air. When I looked into his eyes, they were full of lust, passion, and desire. He held me like a precious vase, closely but not to the point I would break. Through that lust, passion, and desire, I could tell he wasn't still feeling all that well due to the train.

He went to kiss me again, but I stopped him. "You aren't feeling well. We should stop here before you get worst." I said through my pants.

"It's just kissing, I'll be fine." he tried to kiss me again, but I stopped him.

"Laxus, seriously you aren't feeling well." I said with a little more confident though I was screaming at myself on the inside.

He took my hand and placed it over his heart. It was beating rapidly and hard. "It is like this whenever I am around you..." He looked into my eyes. "That's why I seem like I am so uncomfortable with you around and annoyed. Uncomfortable because it isn't fun feeling like your chest is going to explode while annoyed because you throw yourself on me, literally, but I had to refrain myself... But now, I have you here right now, in my arms, on my lips..."

I just melted at his words. I looked around the room we had, wasn't much but it would do. I kissed him before directing him to sit on the toilet cover. He looked at me confused.

"Freed, what are-"

"Just because you can't do anything," I started as I let my jacket slip off of me. "doesn't mean I can't." I dropped my sword to the side.

His eyes grew wide as he watched me go onto my knees. He moved back slightly. "Freed, you don't have to do this. I understand you have feeling for Bickslow too so I-"

I placed a finger on his lips. "You got me this aroused, now you have to pay the consequences."

I rubbed my hand across the tent in his pants. He placed a hand over his mouth, his breathing increasing. I smirked at this. I never thought it would turn out like this with Laxus, but I must say it is thrilling. The more I moved my hand, the more he tried to suffocate his moans. I wanted to hear him though, I wanted to know what I was doing to him.

I stood up and got my sword. He looked at me, blushed and slightly confused. "I'm putting a spell on this bathroom." I explained while marking the borders of the bathroom with runes. The runes glowed as a sign of being complete. I dropped the sword again before removing his hand. "Now no one on the outside of it can hear us."

He chuckled at me until I slightly pushed against him. He moaned and gripped the sides of the toilet. "I-I never thought of you as the dominant one..." he huskily whispered.

"Well, since you are in no conditions to do anything, I guess I will have to unless you want me to stop right now." I teased.

"Like you would." he responded before moaning again as I pressed against him.

I moved back onto my knees, continually teasing him. Once I was as comfortable as I would get in this bathroom, I unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. When his length came out. I stared at it in shock. I was bigger than I thought!

He huffed teasingly. "You can talk, but can- ahh!" he moaned loudly as I pressed a finger against his tip.

"Don't think so little of me." I pressed again drawing more from him.

"Never did." he said between his pants.

"Let's see how long you can hold your moans." I purred. "If you can hold them long then you'll get a reward." he looked at me with his half shut eyes and smirked as his way of agreeing.

I watched him as I wrapped my hand around him and started pumping. He started panting more gripping onto whatever he could. As I moved faster, his struggle became more evident, and the more the pain in my pants became.

I still couldn't believe all of this was real. Laxus was right here in front of me, weak and vulnerable, and reacting to my gestures. It seemed too good to be true, yet it is happening. Just never thought it would be in a train bathroom.

"You're holding quite well." I said before placing my tongue at his base and slowly licking all the way to the tip, flicking my tongue against the tip.

He couldn't hold it in anymore and moaned loudly. I could taste him on my tongue due to him pre-cumming. I looked at his length, eager to taste more of him. I moved his length towards me a little before taking the tip into my mouth and sucking on it. He accidentally jerked forward which catch me quite of guard. I pulled off it for a moment.

"Sorry, I couldn't control it." I mumbled.

I looked at him. "Just be a little more controlling."

I looked back at the length and took the tip into my mouth, this time a little more prepared his he accidentally jerked again. Though he slightly did, I could tell he was keeping as much control as he could. I slowly went down as far as I could for now which caused him to hiss in pleasure. I started moving my head more. His pants and hissing turned into moan as he placed a hand on the back of my head. As I got used to the amount in my mouth, I attempted to go deeper. I could feel his tip hit the back of my throat and he could too for he started to grip onto my hair.

I bobbed my head faster and started to suck more. I could taste him even more as he pre-cum more. Unable to resist the pain in my pants any longer, I undid my own pants and pushed them down along with my underwear and started to pump myself. The moment my finger hit my tip, I moaned and caused Laxus to jerk forward again and push my head down. Though it went deeper then before, I handled it. I place a hand on his leg to keep myself balanced. After a while, he started controlling my movements as I kept moaning and sucking on him. I could feel his length down my throat as I reached his base.

"Freed," he shuddered. "I won't be able to last longer."

To be honest, I was at my limit also. Instead of coming off of him, I sucked even harder and rubbed my tongue against him more as a response. He nearly shouted in pleasure. I started to tighten my own hand and pressed at my tip, moaning more.

"Freed!" he shouted as he shoved my head all the way down and cummed. Seconds later I cummed also.

For the most part, I was able to swallow it. The rest dripped out the corner of my mouth. I sucked all the way off with a "pop". With my clean hand, I wiped the remain cum off and sucked on the finger.

"Delicious." I said between my pants.

He was panting hard, face red. He looked simply beautiful and to know I did this to him made me feel a certain way. When I lifted my other hand, it was covered in my cum and by the looks of the floor I would have a great mess to clean up.

Before I knew it, Laxus took him hand, which pulled me closer to him, and started liking the cum off my hand. I felt my cheeks burn slightly more than they already were by this.

"If this is what you taste like, I can't wait to eat you." he said which came out really husky and seductive. "I didn't think you were that amazing honestly."

I smiled. "Ever wonder why I love popsicles?" I climbed on his lap in order to lean into his chest. I finally realized how exhausted I was and what I just did. "What am I going to do..." I whispered.

He held me close to him. "Don't worry about it now..." he said. "But know, I will fight for you..."

Sighing, I decided to wait another day before worrying about such. I just leaned into him, hearing his heart, feeling safe in his arms.


End file.
